


you're so far (and i'm so in love)

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek watches football, Derek loves ice cream, Derek hates Scott for sending him a card that said “Happy Birthday Grandpa!” on his birthday. Derek is adorable and Stiles managed to find out all those things by just texting him. It’s been a year since he left and every time they talk it feels like Stiles is a little closer to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're so far (and i'm so in love)

Stiles is a planner.

He loves plans so much he would marry them if he weren’t already in love with someone else and with an established plan to marry him in about ten years.

Because Stiles is a planner.

When Derek decided to move out to Los Angeles – a place not too far from Beacon Hills that he wouldn’t be able to come running back if Scott called for help, but not too close that he’d get the same gut-wrenching feeling Stiles has when he walks past his mom’s late book store – it didn’t even cross Stiles’ mind asking him to stay.

It wouldn’t be fair, and to be entirely honest, it wasn’t the right time. Life was just getting back to normal, supernatural creatures had finally stopped dropping by to visit and kill some people while they were at it. Stiles is selfish, but not  _that_  much.

Derek deserves a break, and Stiles deserves it too, even if it hurt to think about Derek being away.

It’s fine though, Stiles has a plan.

–

The plan starts with Derek’s phone number that he gets with Scott. It’s a testament to their friendship that Scott only smirks and says nothing else, Stiles loves/hates him a lot sometimes, it’s very confusing.

And so it goes. Stiles texts Derek every day, and Derek  _surprisingly_  texts him back. At first he only answers with a couple of words and Stiles can practically feel the glare  _via_  message and it’s hilarious, Derek is just as bad at texting as he is at talking.

But then it gets better, two weeks after he left, Stiles gets a pic of Derek sleeping on the floor with a cat sniffing at his head, the message saying  **‘he named the cat Godzilla because it keeps destroying everything around the apartment xoxo Cora’**  and Stiles blows up Derek’s phone with messages just making fun of him for being a softie, and because Derek was never one to get back from a challenge, he snarks back just as fiercely.

It’s  _amazing_  in ways Stiles never thought it could be.

He keeps getting distracted from classes by Derek’s texts, jumps for his phone whenever it goes off announcing a new message, and sometimes goes to sleep late after spending most of the time talking to Derek.

Seriously, best plan  _ever_.

–

To Derek:  **bio teacher said the normal thing to do is go to the bathroom just twice a day**

From Derek:  **??**

To Derek:  **I KNOW RIGHT**

From Derek:  **Again ??**

To Derek:  **youre no fun**

From Deek:  **Because that’s my dream in life, being fun. Yay**

To Derek:  **how much did it hurt you to write yay?**

From Derek:  **You have no idea.**

–

Derek watches football, Derek loves ice cream, Derek hates Scott for sending him a card that said _“Happy Birthday Grandpa!”_  on his birthday. Derek is adorable and Stiles managed to find out all those things by just  _texting_  him. It’s been a year since he left and every time they talk it feels like Stiles is a little closer to him.

“You know –” Scott says, throwing a shoe at Stiles, “phones have this thing where they make a sound when you get a new text. You don’t need to check every five  _seconds_.” Stiles glares, throws the shoe back at his best friend, but concedes and finally looks down at their homework.

“Five seconds?” His dad yells from the kitchen. “That must be a new record!” Scott drops down, cackling, while Stiles sputters indignantly.

“Lies!”

“Sure, sure.” His dad waves him off easily, walks towards the front door. “Tell Derek I said hi. Bye, Scott.”

“Bye, Sheriff!” Scott calls after him, then turns to grin at Stiles. “Remember when we tried to get your dad and my mom together?”

Stiles’ eyes shine at the memory. “Yeah, good times.”

“Yeah.” Scott agrees. “Let’s try it again?”

Stiles laughs. “I guess I can come up with a plan.”

–

To Derek:  **my dad and mrs mccall are going on a date**

From Derek:  **That sounds nice.**

To Derek:  **it is! but i’m nervous**

From Derek:  **Why? You going on the date with them?**

To Derek:  **no, dick**

To Derek:  **but i want them to work**

To Derek:  **my dad deserves to be happy ya know**

To Derek:  **and scotts mom too**

From Derek:  **Everything will be fine, don’t worry.**

From Derek:  **Soon enough you and Scott are going to have a sibling, just wait.**

To Derek:  **EW! EEEEWWWW!**

To Derek:  **i didnt need to think about that!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

From Derek:  **Serves you right for sending me that pic last week.**

To Derek:  **derek hale hates cute butterflies**

To Derek:  **got it**

–

He sends three more pics of butterflies and Derek ignores him for two days until Stiles gives up and apologizes, Cora sends him photos of Derek glaring at his phone with the words  **'trying not to text you’**  in the meanwhile.

Stiles saves them all.

–

For graduation Derek sent him an autographed copy of The Hobbit and Stiles screamed at him at the phone for about two minutes before he realized it was the first time they were actually talking instead of texting. It was a little awkward at first but then Derek said  _'so I get you liked the present then_ ’ and all the weirdness was gone.

It is actually how the flirting started.

It’s easier to just talk non-stop and without really thinking about what he’s saying, things come out of Stiles’ mouth quickly and he doesn’t even notice it. Derek doesn’t seem to mind though, and they get into an unspoken kind of deal where they don’t mention it.

“I got accepted into Yale.” Stiles says one night, phone mashed between ear and shoulder as he cooks dinner. “And MIT.”

“Congratulations!” Derek says. “I always knew you’d get in.”

“Yeah.” Stiles says, grateful Derek can’t see the way his face is bright red. “Thanks. My dad cried a little when I told him, but don’t tell him I said that.”

Derek laughs, promising he won’t say anything. Stiles is about to narrate Scott’s reaction to getting accepted into Berkeley when a woman’s voice joins Derek’s on the other line. It’s not Cora, and Stiles tries to remember if Derek mentioned having friends over, when he realizes it might not be a friend. It could be Derek’s  _date._

_Shit._

“Just a second, Mary.” Derek says to the lady – and Stiles clenches his fist as jealousy surges through his body. “Stiles, can I call you later? Mary needs help with her car.”

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead.” He lies, taking a deep breath.

“Hey, I’m proud of you.” Derek says. “You did amazing.”

It’s stupid to feel like this, Derek can go out with other people. He doesn’t  _owe_  Stiles anything. Stiles could go out too, have sex, explore his options, but the thing is – Stiles doesn’t  _want_ to.

He’s sticking to his side of the plan and  _waiting_. Derek is the one who’s off, and Stiles doesn’t know how to deal with it.

“Maybe she’s just a neighbor?” Scott tries, passing him the bottle of whiskey he stole from Agent McCall’s office. He showed up at Stiles’ porch hours later, smiling like a lunatic and announcing they were going to get drunk. Apparently that’s Scott’s way of getting back on his dad. Stiles is on board with that. “You know how Derek is.” Stiles does, God he  _does_. It’s one of the reasons why he likes Derek. “Or just a hook-up. Mark my words, that will be last time he talks about her.”

–

“You’re a lying liar and shitty friend.” Stiles cries, opening the door to the McCall house with a bang, ready to pounce on his best friend and maybe guilty trip him into buying Stiles ice cream, only to stop short when he spots his dad and Melissa McCall half naked on the couch. “Oh my God.” That’s Mrs. McCall’s bra. His dad has his hand on Mrs. McCall’s ass.

_Oh my God._

“Stiles –” His dad says as Mrs. McCall jumps off of his lap –  _ugh_  – and starts looking for her shirt.

“No, no.” Stiles waves his hands around. “I’m getting the  _fuck_  out of here right now. You can – ugh, continue – whatever, oh my  _God._ I’m telling Scott not to come home. Yeah.” He walks into the door, lets out a groan and then proceeds to run away all the while trying not to puke.

Later, as Stiles tells Scott what he  _nearly_  saw, his friend doesn’t laugh, but it’s a near thing. They have ice cream as celebration their  _Parent Trap_  plan worked, and Stiles almost forgets he was upset but when he reaches out to take his phone and fire a message to Derek with the news, he flinches.

“What happened, this time?” Scott arches an eyebrow. “Did you guys fight over who loves the other more?”

Stiles smacks his friend’s arm, then throws himself at him. “Mary has a daughter. A daughter Derek goes to pick up at school.  _Every day_.”

Scott’s eyes widen and he tightens his hold on Stiles. “Shit. I’m sorry, man.”

“Me too.” Stiles mumbles against Scott’s chest. “I got into UCLA.” He finally says. “I was going to accept it.”

“No, dude.” Scott pokes Stiles’ chest until he’s squirming away. “You  _are_ going to accept it. I won’t let you make a choice like this based on the fact that Derek apparently has a girlfriend. I  _refuse_.”

Stiles snorts, Scott being the reasonable one is news and actually pretty impressive. “You look so sexy when you are all responsible and shit.” Scott rolls his eyes and smiles. “Wanna make out?”

“Sure.” He answers, smacking a wet and pretty disgusting kiss on Stiles’ cheek. “There.”

“Aw!” Stiles coos, digging his fingers into Scott’s ribs and starting a tickle fight.

Being best friends with Scott McCall is pretty damn amazing.

–

To Derek:  **so im thinking about going to LA next week**

From Derek:  **Cool. Is there a reason you’re telling me this over a text?**

To Derek:  **im watching dad trying to decide how to act around scott now that hes dating mrs mccall**

To Derek:  **its family dinner and scotts having a great time acting like the protective son**

To Derek:  **he says hi btw**

From Derek:  **Hi back. You coming to visit or there’s anything special happening?**

To Derek:  **gonna meet ucla**

To Derek:  **finally decided**

From Derek:  **What?**

From Derek:  **Nevermind, I’m calling you. Now.**

–

Stiles is freaking out.

A lot.

Not because he’s finally seeing Derek, he can’t wait for that, but because he’s probably going to meet Mary. And her six-year-old daughter named Carrie that loves making adorable and actually pretty accurate drawings of Derek.

Stiles knows that because Derek sent him pictures of said drawings, because he’s so in love with the little girl he’s now acting like a smitten parent.

This weekend is going to kill Stiles.

“Stiles!” A girl screams and before Stiles can turn he’s being engulfed in a hug by Cora. “You look exactly the same!” She says in his ear, laughing. Stiles hugs her back, patting her shoulder. She looks exactly the same too, and it’s so good to finally see her.

“And you look hot.” Stiles says, winking and making her laugh. “Where is the not-as-hot-as-you older brother?”

Cora gives him a knowing look, like she knows Stiles was lying about the not-as-hot thing. And she probably does, because  _duh_  – werewolf. “Right behind you.” She says, and when Stiles turns, there he is.

In all his glory and hotness, Derek smiles, opening his arms, and Stiles accepts the gesture for what it truly is and throws himself at him. The scent hits him like a freight train and the warmth of Derek’s body around him is everything Stiles dreamed and  _more_.

This is what home feels like. And it’s good, so good, Stiles doesn’t want to let go.

“You’ve got taller.” Derek says after a while, and when Stiles pulls back to look at him he notices it’s true. He’s taller than Derek now.

“And hotter.” Cora adds, laughing. “Come on, let’s go home. I’m starving.” Derek puts a hand on Stiles’ back to guide him towards the exit and Stiles pretends he’s only blushing because of Cora’s comment.

–

“You think they are going to get married?” Cora asks later, as they are having dinner and talking about Beacon Hills. Stiles went on a rant about his dad and Mrs. McCall being too damn adorable and Cora’s eyes lit up when he said he found Mrs. McCall’s toothbrush in his dad’s bathroom.

Stiles shrugs. “Not right now. But maybe in the future.” He says. “I still can’t call her anything but Mrs. McCall, though.”

Derek snorts, throwing his head back as he drinks the rest of his beer. Stiles watches the movement, fascinated, and then looks away quickly as he realizes what he was doing.

Cora leaves to her boyfriend’s house some time after dinner, shouting at them to  _'use protection’_  and Derek guides Stiles towards the guest room, talking excitedly about introducing Stiles to Carrie tomorrow.

“Thanks for letting me stay here.” Stiles says, trying to change the subject from Derek’s girlfriend and her daughter to something less painful. “My dad says thanks too. He might call tomorrow and check if I’m not giving you a hard time. He’s like that, you know?” Derek’s smile is small and careful, and Stiles gives him a confused look. “Something wrong?”

“I missed you.” Derek confesses.

It’s like time stopped. Stiles’ heart picks up speed and he feels his knees turning into jelly. Derek’s expression is open, carefree and so genuinely  _warm_ , Stiles doesn’t know what do. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Derek does, as he walks closer and presses their lips together.

He moans, raw and desperate, and Derek circles a hand around his waist, tongue caressing Stiles’ bottom lip softly. It’s hot and slow and sweet all at the same time, and Stiles feels like he’s drowning. Derek is everywhere,  _finally_ , and it’s too much and not enough.

It’s perfect.

Until he remembers it’s not.

“No, no.” He pulls back, stomach turning with guilt. Derek gives him a sad look, and Stiles wants to make it better, but he can’t – he can’t look at him right now. “You – what about – Mary and her daughter, you –”

“Mary?” Derek repeats confused. “Stiles, if you didn’t want this you just need to say so.”

“I do!” Stiles yells. “That’s not the problem, that was  _never_  the problem. But you’re dating Mary and her daughter treats you like a dad and I can’t become –”

“You, Stiles – Mary is my seventy-year-old neighbor.” Derek says slowly, like he’s talking to a kid.

“ _What?”_

“Carrie is her granddaughter. Her mom is in New York working and she’s staying with Mary for a while.”

Stiles feels like an idiot, and he should actually. This is so embarrassing.

“Fuck.”

“Is this –” Derek whispers, starts to reach out for Stiles but stops himself after a second. “is this the only reason you stopped or –”

“ _Yes!”_  Stiles screams, takes Derek’s hand and presses it against his chest. “I’ve been suffering in silence for God knows how long because I thought you had a girlfriend. I’m in love with you!”

Derek blinks, then his face lights up with the most beautiful smile Stiles’ ever seen. “I’m in love with you, too.”

“Great, I’m not leaving you ever again now.” He says, presses a kiss on Derek’s palm. “We’re stuck forever.”

Derek runs a thumb over Stiles’ cheek. “That sounds great to me.”

–

In Stiles’ original plan he and Derek stay in bed for an entire day after confessing their feelings for each other. And when he reveals said part, Derek promptly agrees.

That means they have to cancel lunch with Mary and Carrie, but that’s okay – Stiles will have time to meet them. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> So many fics where the Sheriff walks into Derek and Stiles about to have sex, and I decided to twist that trope around. It serves Stiles right for not knocking first, I bet he learned the lesson after that. ;)
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) reblogging Sterek and Tyler Posey!


End file.
